


Dragon Hunting with Lyna

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Lyna likes hunting dragons.





	

With a savage grin on her face, Lyna ran towards the dragon. Laughing, she ducked under its sweeping tail, then drew another arrow. She dropped to one knee and steadied herself, then released the shot. The dragon screamed, the sound shattering the air around them. Iron Bull yelled something in Qunlat and charged for the beast’s wing.

Laughing, grinning, covered in ichor, Lyna rushed the dragon. As it fell back onto all fours, blood streaming from its ruined eye around her arrow, she leapt. She heard a shout of fear behind her, and a savage yell, but paid them no attention. She drew her bow, arrow to the string, and settled her feet behind the dragon’s head. Steadying herself, she shot the dragon where its skull met its neck. The shriek of rage it loosed only made her laugh again.

Another arrow, and another, all buried deep into the beast’s brain, and finally it was finished. With a last gurgle, the High Dragon fell forward, and as it hit the ground Lyna rolled off it and onto her feet.

Solas scrambled over to her and gripped her shoulders tightly, but she could only laugh. He was saying something, probably yelling at her for her recklessness, but the dragon’s final shrieks were still ringing in her ears and she could not hear him.

A moment later, a wash of healing magic spread through her. The cuts in her side from the dragon’s claws healed and the ringing in her ears faded. Rather than continuing to lecture her, Solas folded her in an embrace. She was still laughing.


End file.
